


The Coffee Shop

by Destielseptiplier3143, SadisticSquiggle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collage, Crossdressing, Dont give her credit, Gayness, How does one simply tag?, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, RAINBOW MEN, SadisticSquiggle is only the beta, Sexual Tension, She lives in my basement, Turt Renolds, smut in later chapters, thats about it, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielseptiplier3143/pseuds/Destielseptiplier3143, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticSquiggle/pseuds/SadisticSquiggle
Summary: Marlin's day at work was rather interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, SadisticSquiggle here, let me get a few things across first. DESTIELSEPTIPLIER3143 IS THE AUTHOR, I AM MERELY A BETA TO THIS WORK!!! Dont give me credit for writing this, it's all hers. However, I did come up with Oliver's character. That's all <3

I started this job during my second year in college, the customers were shitty and the manager was out’ve his damn mind...but it payed rent. Working at a coffee shop isn't as glamorous as you'd expect. It's not the taboo, fresh coffee smell or the newly baked scones nononono it’s waking up at 5am with a shit-ass hangover, it's getting bitched at by some blonde skank saying her coffee is too cold, it's getting yelled at for tripping over the wire to the turtle tank, its shit.  
I was 19 years old and was already on the brink of killing my liver, now that sounds bad i'm sure but i don't give a fuck, it's my damn life and if i wanna be bitter so be it! My teachers tell me it's not worth it and i should quit drinking before i get to deep, jokes on them i'm already at rock bottom with a bottle of whisky in my hand. On the bright side (if there is one in this story) i'm passing my classes and i’m getting money so...there's that. I was on my way to work today, the sun just barely peeking over the mountains.  
“Why am I still doing this?” I questioned to myself. I was tired of this endless cycle of life. I had reached the front doors of the coffee shop squinting at the bright neon sign infront of me “Closed” I reached down grabbing the small key that would open the wooden door that lead to my 7 hour hell.  
“Excuse me sir do you work here?” I turned around to find a tall, beefy, police man glaring at me suspiciously, eyeing me up and down like I was about to break into someone's house. “Eh yea, what’s it to ya mate.” I reply, my australian accent must have thrown him off judging by the way he was staring at me. I didn't blame him if was him I’d question me too I had dark black raven hair sticking up in random directions, my hobo stubble growing thicker every morning, and the bags under my tired green eyes probably made me look rapey as fuck  
“Unlock the door then.” ‘fuckin’ seriously’ I thought.  
I reached down again grabbing the key and unlocked the splintery wooden door “ Are ye bloody happy now?” I ground out, glaring at the douchebag cop that wAS STILL THERE  
“Go. Away. You got what you want dick head!” I yell at the man who was being a dick from the beginning “You do know I can arrest you for that?” he replied snarkily. “Actually no you can’t, I haven't done anything illegal, I was being rude to you. That's not illegal last time I checked, but I'm just some dead beat kid what would i know?”  
(Cursing Out Police Is Perfectly Legal, but might affect how they write about you in the officer's report. Now me and the author have nothing against cops, just pointing things out for all you rebellious teens ;P -SadisticSquiggle) The cop scoffed and left going back to his normal patrol. “This is gonna be a long day” I sighed. 

8am  
“Excuse me?” I turned around stopping the task of making a new batch of coffee “Yea?” i ask “I have been waiting 15 minutes for my coffee, why is it taking so long?” complained a short round, pudgy little brunet “Listen mate, we just opened up. The machine doesn't just make coffee within a second ya gotta ‘ave some patience.”  
‘Do people not know how a coffee machine works??’ “I don't have time for that, I have places to be ya know.” she sassed ‘oh fuck this shit.’ “ I’m sorry did I kick your fucking puppy or something?“ I ask angrily. “Uh...no what's that have to do with anything?” she questioned. “Oh i was just wondrin’ why you’re being so bitchy” I reply as I turn back around to start the coffee machine up. I heard her gasp then after a few seconds pause I hear the jingling bells of the front door open and close.  
‘Her loss my coffees pretty good if i do say so myself.’  
Later  
“Marlin can you feed Turt Reynolds?” asked my manager “Why?” I ask. I hate the damn thing, it’s always making noises at me, it squawks at me like I offended it. “Because I'm making scones so you have to.” he asserted “Fine.” I made my way to the back of the shop towards that stupid turtle. I crept into the dark room, dimly lit by Turt’s lamp, I stood before the stupid animal and went to grab the food when the squawking started. I whipped my head in the direction of the beast. “You cockbite!” I shouted, but he continued to squawk.  
“Fight me you whore!” I continue. I turn back around and begin cutting up a fresh tomato, all the while Turt was squawking behind me. “Shut the fuck up” I say to it. I turn around ar dump a handful of diced tomato on top of Turt’s stupid squawking face.  
‘Sure as hell shut him up’  
I walk back up to the counter just in time to be greeted by a guy with bright rainbow hair lying atop his head, the sides shaved and a dark brown color. The tips of his ears are pointed to look elf like, I couldn't help but stop and stare at him. ‘He’s gorgeous’  
“Hi there, this is my first time here what would ye suggest I get?”  
‘OMFG HE’S IRISH, SHIT MAN I’M SCREWED’  
“ Ehhhh, what sorry I-I didn't hear ya, can you repeat that mate?” I ask. To be honest I did hear him, I just want to hear that beautiful voice. “Oh yea, I’m new here and was wondering if ye had any suggestions on what I should get.” he spoke. ‘His accent is beautiful’  
“Oh ehh..” I mumble “Oh wait...make it a surprise” he smiled a toothy grin and began to walk away, only then did I realize that he was wearing a dress. It was cream colored and had a tank top cut, he was also wearing heels and knee high socks with black thigh garters holding them up. ‘Oh my dear god...DO NOT GET A BONER DONT DO IT’  
I turn around and look over the menu’s specials. I decide to make him a pumpkin spice latte with a donut on the side. I run over to the coffee machine that's on the other side if the room forgetting that I wear heelies and I end up slipping and landing on my ass with a hard THUD. Not even 2 seconds later I hear muffled laughter from the a table. I grab the counter, using it as support as I climbed back to my feet. I look over to the source of the laughing, that beautiful irish bastard was bloody laughing at me...how fucking dare.  
“Walk much?” he asked sarcastically his laughing reduced to giggling “I uh….I meant to do that.” ‘Smooth’  
“So how's the coffee coming along?” he asks with that smooth, thick accent.  
“Good, Great...shut ya trap!” I yell and grab a coffee cup. I fill it up with the light brown drink. I grabbed the creamer and began to make a cool design. Once I was done I grabbed a freshly made chocolate donut and put it on a trademark plate of the coffee shop’s.  
I heely over to his table and set the beverage and food down. “Thank you.” he says kindly. I smile and began to walk away “No, hey why don't ye sit with me?” I pause mid step thinking about it….  
”EY MARCUS I'M TAKING LUNCH BREAK!” I yell to my crazy old manager as I begin to make my way back to the petite man's table. I sit down totally not awkwardly at all  
“So..got a name?” he asked “Uhh yea.” I say dumbly “Here lemme try again, whats ya name?” he asks, giggling “Oh eh, it's Marlin.” I say as I stick my hand out for a handshake “Oliver” he replied as he shakes my hand.  
“So dresses?” I ask finally gaining some confidence. “Yeah, I get a lot of weird looks for it but I don't really care.” he replies “I like it” I blurt without thinking “I mean...I uh...uhh fuck” I say, stumbling over my words. Oliver giggles, taking a sip of his coffee for the first time. “Holy balls, this is amazing” he exclaims “Really? You like it?” I ask...possibly a little too excited. He didn't reply, just took a bigger longer sip  
“So good.” he said stuffing his face with the donut like a little kid. I couldn't help but break outta my cold shell and smile at the boy. I was having more fun than I thought possible with Oliver. Usually I'm an asshole to everyone but I couldn't help it, this guy has such a strange affect on me, and I like it.  
“So what do ya like?” I ask, wanting to get to know this Oliver guy as much as I could before I had to work again “Well, hair dye, piercings, tattoo’s.”  
‘yea boi, I have a few tattoos and piercings myself’  
“OH, ye probably meant hobby wise, well I like art, books, writing, video games, music, and I play the ukulele.” he said confidently. “What’ ‘bout you?” He mumbled through a little bite of donut.  
“Uhh well I like hair dye, but don't have the money to get it done. I like piercings, i like yours” I blush as i say that. “Err...I enjoy reading, music, I play drums, and I speak fluent in sarcasm.” I replied.  
“Thanks for the complement lad” he smirked “Well, I must be off”, he said standing from his seat and dusting off his dress. He reached into his right shoe, pulling out some money.  
“Ah no don't worry bout that, it’s on the house mate.” I whisper. Marcus would kill me if he heard me. “Least lemme give ye a tip”,( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )he stated tossing down 10 bucks  
“Oh and..” he reaches over, grabbing a pen from the apron tied around my waist. He takes a napkin and writes something down, then got up and left with a short, “Fheiceann tú timpeall.”  
I looked down at the money and napkin. Scrawled right smack dab in the middle was  
“575-313-8742, call me -Oliver <3”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, what a ride! Feel free to leave criticism in the comments, or any questions.  
>  Hey guys it's Ruth (the author) and I just wanna say thanks for reading the first chapter of The Coffee Shop we'll (sadisticsquiggle and I) be posting chapters every Wednesday. Thank you guys again, I'll see you next week.  
>  -R


End file.
